The Rabbit!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: A mischievous rabbit has entered Sunny Funny’s garden and is eating all of her crops. Can she get rid of it? _________________________ At her house, Sunny Funny is in her garden watering some crops. Sunny: Ok! These crops are doing good so far! I’ll go take care of the pumpkins! Sunny heads off. Meanwhile, inside a rabbit hole, an anthropomorphic rabbit is seen exiting a doorway. Rabbit: Man! I’m ready to eat some food! I haven’t eaten for like 3 hours! The Rabbit opens his fridge, but screams when he sees it is empty. Rabbit: THERE’S NO FOOD?! The Rabbit slams his fridge shut. Rabbit: I need to find a way to find more food! A smell enters the rabbit hole and the Rabbit smells it. Rabbit: Where’s that smell coming from? The Rabbit follows the smell outside of the hole and sees the garden. Rabbit: I see food! The Rabbit sneaks into the garden and heads to a field of carrots. Rabbit: Nice! The Rabbit begins to eat the carrots just as Sunny returns. Sunny: Ok! Just refilled the water- HEY! Rabbit: OH S***, Sunny leaps at the rabbit, but he runs out of the way and she falls to the ground. Sunny: OW! The Rabbit climbs on top of a railing. Sunny: Come back here, you rabbit! Sunny jumps at the rabbit, but he runs to another railing causing part of it to fall onto Sunny. Sunny: DARN IT! The Rabbit grabs a couple carrots and runs out of the garden. Sunny: You better run! Now I got to make sure he can’t get to them! Later. Sunny is planting some beetroots. However, when her back is turned, the Rabbit uses a saw to cut a hole around the beetroots causing them to fall into the hole. Sunny turns around and sees the beetroots are gone. Sunny: SERIOUSLY?! Later. Sunny has set up an electric fence around some carrots. Sunny: Ok! Hopefully, this will keep him away. Suddenly, the rabbit pops out of the ground, grabs the carrots and disappears. Sunny: HEY! Sunny leaps at the rabbit, but hits the fence and gets electrocuted. The next day. The Rabbit pops out of the ground and begins to eat some pumpkins. Rabbit: Mm. Pumpkins. The Rabbit spits out some pumpkin seeds. Meanwhile, Sunny Funny is hiding between some large rocks holding a trash can lid. Sunny: Hopefully, this will get rid of him. Sunny holds out a carrot tied to a string and the rabbit notices it. Rabbit: A carrot! The Rabbit runs towards the carrot. Sunny: Now. Sunny holds out the trash can lid, but the rabbit suddenly stops short and eats the carrot. Sunny: What?! The Rabbit finishes the carrot and runs off. Sunny: Come back here! Sunny chases after the rabbit, but he suddenly appears behind the rock and holds the lid out. Sunny crashes into it and is knocked out. The rabbit laughs and runs off. Later. The rabbit is eating some coconuts. Meanwhile, Sunny is on top of a tree, holding a Snack Attack. Sunny: Hopefully, the rabbit will fall for this! Sunny throws the snack attack at the rabbit and it starts to detonate. Rabbit: OH S***! The Rabbit throws it back to Sunny who doesn’t notice it. Sunny: It should go off by now- Sunny notices the snack attack behind her and screams as it explodes sending her flying. She ends up landing on and crushing a cake that Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi were eating. Blue Yoshi: OUR CAKE! Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi transform into demons. Red Demon: Y̸̢̧̦̥̙̙͈͙͖̱̎̉͂͌̄̈͆̈́͑͝͝͝ͅO̵͕̘̿͂̎́̚͘U̶̜̻̱̼̞̜̟̇ ̴͙̗̬͖͚͕̤͕͎͍̋̇͒̒͒̑̂̎̀̇̅̀͝W̶̤͚̗̟͗͠Į̶̻̯͓̖̯̓͒͜L̵̢͓͎̼͛͋̈́̈́́͌́̿̚̚L̸̡̮̣̞͌͊̄̑͊͛̌̅̃̌͜͜ ̶̛̞̌̒̿͑͆̓̈̌̀͘͠P̵̧̤̘̔́ͅĄ̴̪͕̹̻̥̖̜̜͓̻̮̱̪̀͒̏̎̈͛͑̎̓̚̚̚͜͠Y̶̘̹̘̙̋̈͘ͅ!̵̳̬͈̀̒ͅ Red and Blue Demons viciously maul Sunny Funny as the screen fades to black. Later. The Rabbit is juggling watermelons, but notices a female rabbit. Rabbit: OH! The Rabbit drops the watermelons and rushes over to the female rabbit. However, it is really Sunny Funny in a rabbit costume. Rabbit Hey there! Sunny: (rabbit) Hi, there! Want to go out? Rabbit: Yeah! I know a place! Sunny and the rabbit head to a fenced yard and the mouse opens the door. Rabbit: Come in! I’ll be in soon! Sunny: (rabbit) Ok! Sunny enters the door. However, the rabbit slams the door shut and locks it as he points to the sign that reads: BEWARE OF THE DOGS! Bulldog: Oh! A rabbit! Bulldog 2: Let’s eat it! Sunny: Wait. WHAT?! Sunny screams as she is mauled by the dogs offscreen as the rabbit climbs to the top and eats popcorn as the screen fades to black. The next day. The rabbit is carving holes out of an apple. Rabbit: These will make great candy apples! The Rabbit notices a cheese slice tied to a string. Rabbit: Cheese! The Rabbit rushes to the cheese, but when he grabs it, Sunny pushes a button causing a rocket which the string is tied to take off taking the rabbit with it. Rabbit: WOAH! The Rocket flies all over Pensacola as the rabbit clings to it. Eventually, he pushes on it’s ignition causing it to redirect. Rabbit: Perfect! The Rabbit pushes down on the ignition and turns it back towards Sunny as he jumps off. Sunny: OH CRAP! Well, no way to avoid it. Sunny takes out some dirt, pours aspirin on it and eats it to relieve the incoming pain as the Rocket collides into her and explodes. Later. After the few amount of injuries, Sunny has now been badly burnt, most of her pedals are gone and her dress is ripped and tattered. Sunny: I’m going to get him eventually! Sunny pulls out a nerf gun and loads it. She enters the garden and spots the rabbit. Sunny: SURPRISE! Rabbit: AW CRAP! The Rabbit runs off as Sunny shoots nerf bullets at him. Eventually, the chase ends up being taken into the neighborhood as the Rabbit quickly opens the door letting the bulldogs out. Bulldog: Freedom! The chase ends up in the park where the Rabbit runs to Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi. Red Yoshi: Finally! We got another cake- Sunny runs through the cake, destroying it. Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi turn back into demons. Blue Demon: WWWHHHHAAAAAA!!! Eventually, Sunny catches the rabbit. Sunny: FINALLY! TIME TO SAY GOODBYE- Suddenly, someone takes the nerf gun and breaks it. When Sunny turns around, she notices the bulldogs, Red Demon and Blue Demon. Sunny: Um. Hi? Red Demon: GET HER! Bulldog: YAH! Sunny: NO, PLEASE- Sunny screams as The Bulldogs, Red and Blue Demon tackle and maul her. The Rabbit jumps onto a hot dog stand and begins eating the hot dogs. Rabbit: Wow! A dinner and a show! The Rabbit watches as Sunny screams from getting mauled. Meanwhile. Buckaroo is seen walking by until he hears screaming noises. Buckaroo: Now what is going on over there? He looks up at the fence to see furious demons and bulldogs looking directly at him. Buckaroo: WHAT THE?! Sunny: Help me! Please! The bulldogs growl. Buckaroo: Hey! What's the big idea?! Why are you attacking my friend who saved me from suicide?! The bulldogs and demons look at each other and then laugh off. Bulldog 1: Sh-- She! She saved you from suicide?! Really?! LOL! Buckaroo: Well at least I am not a bully like you. Rabbit: Oh boy... this should be good! Bulldog 2: Oh yeah! Lets get him boys! Buckaroo: (Pulls out a pistol) NOT SO FAST!! You creatures ain't going to get me! Red Demon: You think a pistol will hurt us? Silly horse! Blue Demon: Nanny nanny boo boo! Buckaroo: I ain't gonna let some pricks kill a innocent flower. Rabbit: Hey! Now who says she is innocent? She tried to kill me! Buckaroo: Oh yeah?! Well maybe you did something wrong! Rabbit: No I didn't! I was looking for food! Bulldog: Enough yammering! GET HIM!! They start attacking Buckaroo. Buckaroo: YIPE! HELP ME!! UGH!!! Sunny: (Gasps for breath) Bugs Bunny is seen right next to her. Bugs Bunny: Ehhh, what's up doc? Sunny: I have been going through a terrible day! My garden has been destroyed and I am badly injured! Bugs Bunny: Hey hey now! Chill! Everything is gonna be alright! Sunny: No! I am hurt! Bugs Bunny: Now tell me young mam. Who did this to you? She points at the little rabbit. Rabbit: (Giggles) Bugs Bunny: Boko! What did I tell you about vandalizing gardens?! Boko: Well sorry Bugs... Bugs Bunny: Don't sorry me! Sorry her! (Points at Sunny Funny) Boko: Ok ok... I'm sorry strange flower girl... Sunny: Th-- Tha--- That's alright... I rather have no garden than no life... Bugs Bunny: Come on! Let's get going! You oughta be ashamed! It cuts to Buckaroo being lazy on the ground. Red Demon: Well, what do you gotta say for yourself?? Buckaroo then sees a bone. He grabs the bone and shows it to the dogs. Buckaroo: Here boys! Go get it! Go get the bone boys! The bulldogs get excited and run after the bone. Buckaroo: Well, that's one less threat to worry about! Blue Demon: We are still here! Buckaroo: Oh yeah... Buckaroo runs off and the demons chase him. He lures them into a large minefield and they get blown into the sky. Red Demon: YAHOOEY!! Buckaroo: (Gasps for breath) He lazily goes back to Sunny Funny. Buckaroo: Well... I got rid of them for ya... yikes... Sunny: Well, thanks I guess... Buckaroo then sees carrots. Buckaroo: Oh boy! Am I starved! He picks up a carrot and licks his lips. Suddenly a gun is heard. Buckaroo: Uh oh... He sees Sunny holding a gun. Buckaroo then smiles. Buckaroo: You wouldn't really shoot me would you? Sunny: Oh yeah I would! She shoots Buckaroo's hat off. Buckaroo: (Swallows and runs off) Buckaroo is being chased by a clothing ripped Sunny while gun fire is heard through out the scenery as it irises out. _________________________ _________________________ First Ending (WARNING! AWFUL!) Eventually, Sunny catches the rabbit. Sunny: FINALLY! TIME TO SAY GOODBYE- Suddenly, someone takes the nerf gun and breaks it. When Sunny turns around, she notices the bulldogs, Red Demon and Blue Demon. Sunny: Um. Hi? Red Demon: GET HER! Bulldog: YAH! Sunny: NO, PLEASE- Sunny screams as Red and Blue Demon tackle her and maul her. Boko jumps onto a hot dog stand and begins eating the hot dogs. Boko: Wow! A dinner and show! Boko watches as Sunny screams from getting mauled as the episode ends. REVISED ENDING Eventually, Sunny catches the rabbit. Sunny: FINALLY! TIME TO SAY GOODBYE- Suddenly, someone takes the nerf gun and breaks it. When Sunny turns around, she notices the bulldogs, Red Demon and Blue Demon. Sunny: Um. Hi? Red Demon: GET HER! Bulldog: YAH! Sunny: OH NO, YOU DON’T! Sunny jumps behind Red Demon and stabs him through the back, killing him. Blue Demon: NO! YOU WILL DIE! Blue Demon lunges at Sunny, but she dodges him and decapitates him. Bulldog: She’s gone crazy! Bulldog 2: Let’s get out of here! The bulldogs scream and run off. Sunny: Anyways. Sunny grabs the rabbit. Later. The Rabbit is inside of a cage where every time he tries to grab a carrot, a machine hoists it out of reach. Rabbit: Darn it! Come on! I’m going to get the carrot! Sunny watches as the rabbit tries to get the carrot, but is unsuccessful. Trivia * This serves as the first appearance of Boko. * In May, a sequel of this short would be made. Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes